


Two Ordinary People

by natashasbanner



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Or, the origin of the photo in Macy's wallet. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Two Ordinary People

**Author's Note:**

> That picture is just too soft not to write about how it came to be. I hope you all enjoy :)

“Say cheese.” 

Macy barely had time to look up before a flash went off in her face. She blinked a few times until she was able to see clearly again and found Maggie standing over them waving what looked like a polaroid around. 

“What on earth was that?” Harry asked from beside her, rubbing his palms into his eyes. 

“We don’t have any recent pictures of all of us,” Maggie explained with a shrug. “So I’m trying to fix that.” 

“You take pictures on your phone all the time,” Harry pointed out, with a sigh. “Incessantly so.” 

Macy muffled her laugh in the mug of tea Harry had brought out for her. They’d just been enjoying the warm weather in the back yard, talking about work when Maggie appeared with her lavender colored camera. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “That’s not the same.” 

Macy could see the polaroid developing and plucked it from Maggie’s hand. It wasn’t fully developed yet, but from what she could see it wasn’t very flattering, their surprised, scrunched up faces immortalized on the small rectangle of film. 

Maggie narrowed her eyes and took back the picture and wrinkled her nose at it. 

“I need a better one,” she said, holding the camera up again. “Smile this time.” 

Harry chuckled and Macy saw him shaking his head. He leaned over and spoke softly to her. 

“Well, if she wanted a decent photograph, you’d think she’d be a bit nicer about it.” 

Macy snorted into her tea and looked back up to see Maggie glaring at them. Macy moved the mug away from her face and ducked her head guiltily. 

“A little closer Harry,” Maggie instructed and Harry obliged, scooting over until they were sitting hip to hip. 

As if on instinct, Macy laid her head on his shoulder and smiled for the camera. 

“Perfect,” Maggie said and snapped the picture. “One more, don’t move.”

Harry moved his elbow to rest on her thigh and Macy moved her free hand to the small of his back. She smiled again and after another blinding flash, Maggie lowered the camera. Maggie bounded over to sit next to Harry while the pictures developed, holding them up to the light. 

To Macy’s surprise, Harry didn’t move his arm and leaned against her while he listened to Maggie explain her plans for a whole scrapbook. Macy smiled to herself and rested her chin on his shoulder, her eyes focused on the pictures in Maggie’s hands. 

“Awe, you guys are so cute,” Maggie gushed once they’d finally developed. “These deserve to be framed.” 

“Actually,” Macy spoke up as Maggie rose from the stair. “Can I, uh, keep one of those.” 

A small smile tugged at Maggie’s lips as she looked between the two photos before handing over one of them. 

“I’m gonna go find Mel.” 

“She’s in the attic,” Harry told her, while Macy looked over the picture.

Vaguely, she registered Maggie’s retreating footsteps as she ran her thumb along the edge of the photo. They looked so happy, just two regular people enjoying a quiet afternoon, no other responsibilities outside of that moment. A warmth blossomed in her chest that she couldn’t quite explain as she stared down at their smiling faces. 

“It really is a lovely photo,” Harry commented softly, his breath warm against her cheek.

Macy lifted her head to meet his eyes, their noses almost brushing. 

“I can make you a copy if you want,” she offered, leaning back to see his soft smile. 

“I’d like that.” 

They stayed like that for a moment and Macy could have sworn his eyes dropped to her mouth, but in a breath the moment was broken. Harry cleared his throat and shifted away, taking his arm and the warmth of his body against hers with him. 

“Right, what were we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted?” He asked, but there was no real bite in his tone. 

Macy chuckled and sat the photo beside her phone on the stairs. Casting one last glance at it before taking a sip from her tea. 

“I think you were just about to figure out who’s been stealing your lunches from the breakroom.” Macy supplied with a laugh.

“Of course,” he said, picking up his own mug from his feet. “I swear Melanie’s replacement has it in for me.” 

Macy tilted her head. “And why is that?” 

He launched into an animated speech about recent pranks and snippy emails while Macy listened with rapt attention. There was an odd tension between the two of them lately, like they were dancing near the edge of something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. The thoughts she’d heard only a month ago swam into her mind, but she quickly pushed them down. The wounds from saving the world and the cost were still too fresh. 

Harry was their rock and a dear friend, moreso hers than her sisters in the last few weeks, and Macy wasn’t ready to entertain the idea of anything beyond that just yet. But she was content to share a quiet afternoon where they could pretend they were just two ordinary people and let the pieces fall where they may.


End file.
